Advice
by Little Miss Writing Prodigy
Summary: Robin gives Beast Boy some advice about Raven, which might just work if the changeling decides to follow it. ONESHOT BBRAE


_**As much as I LOOOVEEE Robrae, I also love Matchmaker!Robin, so here ya go!**_

* * *

Beast Boy didn't spend a lot of time with the team leader, but he still considered him one of his best friends.

But now that the girls were at the mall, (he didn't know how; but Starfire managed to get Raven to go with her) and Cyborg was on a date with Bumble Bee; leaving him and Robin alone at the tower...he didn't really feel at ease.

 _Especially_ when he could sense the Boy Wonder looking at him from time to time. He really tried to focus on the videogame he was playing; but it was really hard to when one of the heroes he _admired_ as a kid was staring at him.

"There really isn't any reason for you to be so awkward around me."

Beast Boy jumped at his leader's words and almost dropped his controller. Robin wasn't even looking at him and was still focused on his laptop, but still the changeling stuttered and spoke random words as he tried to explain.

Robin smirked and closed his laptop, glancing at his teammate and raising an eyebrow as he waited for him to calm down. He knew Raven was going to kill him if she ever found out what he was about to do; so why not have some fun while he could?

"Okay, maybe there is a reason to be awkward, you _are_ crushing on my best friend after all."

This time Beast Boy _did_ drop the controller, and the former sidekick of Batman had to stop himself from laughing.

Yep, Raven was going to kill him.

Finally, the green changeling calmed enough to form a normal sentence and stared at his leader with wide eyes. "How did you know?"

Robin shrugged. "You aren't really _subtle_ about it. I bet Cyborg suspects something, although he's not sure. Starfire and Raven don't know anything though." He had been trying to tell the half-demon that her feelings for the changeling weren't one-sided. _Trying_ being the keyword, she was _insanely_ stubborn.

"Is this the part where you threaten to kill me in a very painful way if I ever did something to hurt her?" Beast Boy squeaked.

Robin shook his head. "Nah, I think it's pretty obvious. I mean, you _saw_ what I did to those Slade-bots..." he trailed off, his lips twitching into a smile when the changeling turned even greener. "Besides, if you do something stupid, you got me _and_ Cyborg on your back. Even you are smart enough to avoid that, plus, Raven can definitely handle herself."

"Yeah," Beast Boy nodded. "She can," he sighed.

"You should take action though," Robin muttered nonchalantly. He grabbed the controller Beast Boy dropped and continued playing the game, beating the level in ten minutes while the changeling had been stuck on it for _hours._ "Pretty sure she likes you back."

His phone buzzed and the Boy Wonder glanced at it, grinning when he saw the text message.

 **Raven: You. Are. So. Dead.**

She knew what he was doing; of course she did. He wasn't really sure if he should be amused or move back to Gotham as fast as he could.

He'd rather have Two-Face trying to murder him than Raven when she was angry.

Beast Boy blinked, _finally_ understanding what his leader said. "Wait, what?"

Robin sighed and paused the game. "Beast Boy, I'm starting to think you and Raven are the only ones who don't see the other's feelings." He deadpanned.

"You're serious."

 _"Yes,_ if you really don't know how to tell her, just show her."

"Show her-"

 _"Robin!"_

The Boy Wonder paled and shot one last look at the green changeling. "That's my cue to go." He took something from his utility belt and threw the smoke bombs down; when the smoke cleared, he was _gone._

Raven and Starfire walked in, the former looking anything _but_ happy while the latter just looked confused and concerned. With one look at the dark Titan, the alien princess knew to be scared for her leader.

Before the girls could say anything, a green kitten circled Raven's legs.

The half-demon looked down at him, her anger fading into annoyance as she tiredly raised an eyebrow. "Beast Boy, what are you doing?"

The kitten morphed into their blushing teammate's figure, but before they could ask why he was blushing, he had gently pulled Raven closer to him and pressed his lips to hers shyly.

The half-demon froze and Beast Boy pulled away hastily as Starfire squealed in delight.

"...I'm going to kill him," Raven muttered.

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, his eyes looking anywhere but her. "Me, or Robin?" He asked carefully.

Raven was silent for a moment; thinking his question through. "Robin," she decided. "I'm not done with you yet." She smiled and Beast Boy's blush deepened.

The memory of him telling her that he would do everything to make her smile came back; and although it was a bit late, he still managed to do it.

"Well, I need to go find a certain bird." Raven muttered, her voice monotone.

Starfire glanced at her a bit worriedly. "Please, Friend, do not harm Friend Robin too much."

"We'll see, I can't make any promises though."

She disappeared.


End file.
